This Heart Was Built to Love
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Remus and Sirius grow together through their hearts that were made to grow together. : Unrelated Wolfstar Drabbles
1. Vulnus

**A/N: For the Latin Challenge (Word: **_**Vulnus**_**, meaning wound). Also for the Song Fic Boot Camp using the song 21 Guns by Green Day and the prompt Trumpet. And for the 100 Word Exact Drabble Challenge using the prompt: "You broke me, now I hate you."**

**Inspired by Green Day's 21 Guns, particularly the lines: ****Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins / when it's time to live and let die and you can't get another try something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins**

xox

The trumpet of his response sounds with a blaring finality.

He doesn't love you the way you love him, the way you thought he did. His shocked look was enough to show you that you needed to move on. You can't let your wounded heart take you over, and even though you're broken beyond repair, you swallow the hate that wells up inside you. You can't hate Sirius; you should've seen this coming. You're the one who was stupid enough to put your fragile heart in a place where it was broken all too easily.

A part of you dies.

xox

**A/N: I plan on continuing this as a collection of 100-word Wolfstar drabbles, so if you have anything you'd like to see in a future chappie, let me know!**

**Please leave a review on the way out, thanks!**


	2. Fugio

**A/N: For the Latin Challenge (Word: **_**Fugio**_**, meaning run away, flee), the Song Fic Boot Camp (Song: Drive By by Train), the 100 Word Exact Drabble Challenge (Prompt: Enamored)**

**Inspired by the song Drive By (Train), especially the lines: **_**Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you / And I loved you every mile you drove away**_

xox

I cried every night after you left. Trying to conceal my tears and rebuild my mask, I wished for nothing more than to see you one last time. I wanted to take your hand in mine and whisper that I'd always be there for you, that I love you no matter who or what you are. Watching when you disapparated, I wanted nothing more than to grab onto the quick-to-vanish puff of smoke and trail on with you wherever you went off to. I could never understand why, when you knew how enamored I was by you, you still left.

xox

**Please leave a review on the way out, thanks!**


	3. Deleo

**A/N: For the Latin Challenge (Prompt: **_**Deleo**_**, meaning destroy), Song Fic Boot Camp (Song: The Climb by Miley Cyrus, Prompt: Finale)**

**Inspired by the lines: **_**But there's a voice inside my head saying 'You'll never reach it' / Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction. My faith is shaking**_

xox

When you see him chasing after every girl in the school, when you see him drooling over their every word, you can tell that he doesn't see you watching. You know that he doesn't want you, he wants her and her and her, not poor, broken-down old werewolf Remus. You catch the little voice in your head, firing off truths and lies so quickly that you can't distinguish between the two. All you know is that every little word is a dagger in your heart, deleting the last shreds of hope that you clung to for so damn long, wishing.

xox

**Please leave a review on the way out!**


	4. Sacer

**A/N: For the Latin Challenge (Word: **_**Sacer**_**, meaning sacred). Also for the Song Fic Boot Camp (Song: Here I Am by Leona Lewis, Prompt: Fall) and the 100 Word Exact Drabble Challenge using the prompt Ready.**

**Inspired by Leona Lewis' Here I Am, especially the lines: ****If you need a place where you can run / If you need a shoulder to cry on / If you need some shelter from the rain / If you need a healer for the pain**

xox

You watched the tears fall down his cheeks helplessly. Each tear was a mark of how much he had experienced and the pain that he'd hidden behind his mask for too long.

You watched them glisten down his cheeks like they were sacred, and you kissed every one away, because Sirius _was_ sacred to you. You couldn't stand to see him hurting, but you knew he had been ready to leave home. It was too much for him. You're glad he left.

You became his safe haven from the brutality of the world.

You didn't want it any other way.

xox

**A/N: Please leave a review, especially if you have any ideas for further chapters.**


	5. Caelum

**A/N: For the Latin Challenge (Word: **_**Caelum**_**, meaning heaven or sky). Also for the Song Fic Boot Camp (Song: Stars from Les Misérables, Prompt: Call) and the 100 Word Exact Drabble Challenge (Prompt: 'Forever and always')**

**Inspired by Stars from Les Mis, especially the lines:****Stars**** / ****In your multitudes**** / ****Scarce to be counted**** / ****Filling the darkness**

xox

"And that one right there, that's me, that's Sirius." Remus gazed up to the celestial body mentioned.

He was in awe at the sheer multitude of stars. They seemed to be calling down to him, especially the Dog Star.

'_Tell him you'll be there for him, forever and always, just like we're always up here.'_

Sirius was named for the brightest star in the night sky, and when Remus saw him smile, he knew why.

"Sirius," he muttered. "Will you be _my_ star, to fill my darkness? Will—"

Sirius put a finger to Remus' lips. "Forever and always, Rem."

xox

**A/N: I felt the need to write something fluffy, so here we go. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	6. Libero

**A/N: For the Latin Challenge (Prompt: **_**Libero**_**, meaning free, set free) and the 100-Word Exact Drabble Challenge (Prompt: Rules)**

**xox**

When you were with Sirius, all the rules went out the window. You didn't have to worry as you usually did about being a werewolf. Your walls could be let down; you could be the free soul you've always wanted to be.

.

When you were with Remus, you didn't need to worry about being a 'proper' Black. You were Sirius. You weren't a blood purist, and who cared if you were in love with a werewolf? You didn't have the world to answer to anymore.

.

You didn't need to worry about the chains constraining you. You were _SiriusandRemus_.

**xox**

**A/N: Please leave a review, especially if you have ideas for further chapters!**


	7. Mors

**A/N: For the Latin Challenge (Prompt used: **_**Mors**_**, meaning death). Also for the 100 Word Drabble Challenge using the prompt Lifeless.**

**xox**

You watched the curse hit his chest, watched his laughing face slowly fall. His lifeless body floated back into the veil, disappearing through the mysterious portal.

_Too late_.

You were always too late. Too late to save Lily and James, too late to catch Peter and free Sirius once and for all. Now you were too late to save him, and you had no choice but to watch him float away forever.

Somehow, you knew your broken heart wouldn't last much longer.

You only wished that he could've been there to put you back together when you fell apart again.

**xox**

**A/N: Please leave a review! I'm enjoying writing these drabbles, but if you want to see any Wolfstar love in particular soon, drop me a review :)**


End file.
